1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bumper attachment for a motor vehicle, to a bumper arrangement with a bumper attachment of this type, and to a motor vehicle with a bumper arrangement of this type. The invention and the problem addressed by the invention are explained in detail with reference to a passenger vehicle, but are applicable to any vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bumper attachment on a bumper covering part of a motor vehicle functions to receive and fasten a license plate and to protect the vehicle from damage, for example, during parking operations. US 2006/0156595 A1 describes a bumper attachment with a plate-like license plate holder and hard rubber buffers extending vertically on both sides of the license plate for shock absorption. Furthermore, US 2006/0191173 A1 describes a bumper attachment with a tubular shock protection device extending in a semicircular manner in front of a license plate receiving region of the bumper attachment. DE 82 06 078 U1 describes shock protection for a bumper consisting of foamed plastics material. The shock protection has a base plate for the fastening of a license plate, with raised, profiled edge regions, which preferably have stiffening ribs. The above-mentioned bumper attachments can absorb deformation energy to a certain extent. However, during low speed crash, these known bumper attachments are unsuitable for conducting the energy that occurs into the motor vehicle bumper crash structures located behind the covering part and will incur damage.
The invention therefore is based on the object of providing improved bumper impact protection that eliminates the abovementioned disadvantage and is produced with the simultaneous aim of a visually attractive appearance while being economical in terms of costs and with weight-minimized components.